La hija de la reina y del mar
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Percy es la hija primogénita de Hera y Poseidón, nació durante la Titanomaquia. Sus padres la abandonaron para que no se viese involucrada en la guerra, Percy se mantiene al margen del Olimpo, ningun olimpico a parte de sus padres saben de su existencia.¿Qué hara cuando Zeus acusa a su hijo de robar su rayo y todos cren que su hijo es hijo de Poseidón,el dios incluido?FemDiosaPercy
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Percathea pero podeis llamarme Percy. ¿Quien soy? esa es una muy buena pregunta. Pregunta que tiene miles de respuestas. Algunas serian: soy la diosa de los marginados, la abuela de Roma, soy la hija olvidada de dos Olimpicos, soy una rebelde sin causa, etc. Podria seguir durante horas y horas.

Yo soy Percathea diosa de los monstruos, la oscuridad, la noche, las mareas, los maremontos, el caos, la destrucción, el apocalipsis, la navegación, el tiempo, y otras cosas más que no me apetece mencionar.

¿Soy poderosa? digamos que no te conviene ser mi enemigo. Mis dominios son muy poderosos y así lo soy yo.

Con tan increibles dominios, con tal poder se esperaria que yo fuera una de las diosas más veneradas ¿verdad?, pues no. Aunque podria vencer a la mayor parte de los Olimpicos en combate, mi poder iguala al de Hestia (que para información de todos es la diosa Olimpica más poderosa, es más poderosa que Zeus, Poseidón o Hades pero a causa de su personalidad pacifica los dioses la subestiman constantemanete.), y al igual que ella no soy ni muy conocida ni muy venerada por los mortales.

¿Por qué?

No me interesa el poder o la fama. Me gusta vivir mi vida libremente con mis reglas sin que nadie me diga que hacer y sí yo fuera parte del consejo tendría que seguir las leyes y autoridad del gran cabeza de aire. Durante toda mi vida inmortal me e mantenido al margen de los Olimpicos, ni siquiera tengo un trono en el Olimpo. ¿Quiero uno? Nah, no veo de que me serviria.

Al haberme mantenido al margen de la sociedad Olimpica los unicos miembros del consejo que saben de mi existencia son mis padres quienes creen que me he desvanecido hace eones. Que te puedo decir no me llevo bien con ellos, puff, ni siquiera me caen bien.

Me abandonaron nada más nacer, ¿cómo puedo amarlos después de eso?

Otro dato interesante sobre mi es que soy mayor que casi todos los Olimpicos.

¿Vivi durante la guerra contra los gigantes? Si. ¿Participe? Nop.

Me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Involucrarme con los Olimpicos seria chafarlo todo, perderia mi libertad. Por tanto milenios atras me prometi nunca intervenir.

¿Lo malo?

He roto esa promesa. Todo empezo:

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Percy estaba paseando por la Quinta Avenida cuando una persona tropezo con ella. Ella se volvio lista para cantarle las cuarenta al idiota que no miraba por donde caminaba, cuando _la_ vio Percy se quedo paralizada.

Era hermosa.

Tenía el pelo castaño oscurro, piel implacable, pomulos altos, mandibula ligeramente cuadrada, una bonita nariz botón, ojos azules. Era de estatura media.

-¡Mis disculpas!-dijo la joven con timidez- no estaba mirando por donde caminaba.

Percy salio de su estupor y le sorio calidamente a la joven.

-Esta bien, aqui no ha pasado nada.

La joven se relajo inmediatamente de ver la sonrisa de Percy.

-Soy Percy Jackson, ¿tu?.

-Sally Matthews.

-Bien señorita Matthews, ya que usted tropezo conmigo pienso que deberia darme alguna clase de compensación- Percy al ver a la joven tensarse le giño un ojo juguetonamente- Mmh, ¡Ya se! Podrias acompañarme a cenar.

-¿A cenar?

Percy saco una libreta y un boli del bolso y escribio una nota, se la paso a la joven.

-Aquí estan mis numeros de casa y de mi movil y mi dirección de correo. Avisame cuando estes libre.-Percy para sorpresa de Sally le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo en dirección contraria.

Unos momentos después cuando Sally salio del shock se volvio pero no había no rastro de la mujer mayor. Con las mejillas sonrosadas miro el papel que tenia en la mano. Lo que acababa de pasar era real, ese trozo de papel era la prueba de ello.

Esa mujer, Percy Jackson la dejo sin palabras. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con su pelo tan negro como la noche, su piel bronceada en su punto justo ni muy oscurro pero tampoco palido, sus ojos verdes como el mar con un anillo negro que rodea el iris, la pupila tenía pequeños puntos de luz que parecian estrellas, sus rasgos aristrocracitos le dan un aire a la realeza, era alta y muy atletica. Por como se movia y hablaba era de la alta clase social. Lo más sorprendente era el holograma que tenía encima de la cabeza, era un dragón con una estrella de ocho puntos encima y un collar con un reloj de arena.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ese día conoci a Sally, un mortal con la visión clara. Ella supo que yo no era un mortal desde el principio, cosa que me atrajo aún más sobre ella fue que no me tenía miedo, ni a mi ni a los monstruos. Ella al tener la visión clara los había podido ver desde siempre, ella me confeso que en más de una ocasión pensó que había perdido la cordura al tener ninguna clase de explicasión sobre lo que en realidad pasaba.

Yo le conte sobre los dioses, los monstruos, los semidioses, los legados, los satiros, el Campamento Mestizo...

Sally había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de avión cuando era pequeña y se vio obligada a vivir con su negligente tío. Se acababa de graduar de la escuela secundaria, ella soñaba con convertirse en escritora. Yo le propuse pagarle los estudios, pero esa mujer si que era terca. Queria hacer las cosas por su cuenta, no depender de nadie.

Con los meses me fui enamoranando más y más de ella.

Pero sabía que ella no seria la persona con la que pasaria el resto de la eternidad con, le había ofrecido la inmortalidad pero ella la rechazo.

A pesar de que no seria la persona con la que pasaria el resto de la eternidad con me prometi disfrutar de cada instante con ella.

A lo largo de mi vida inmortal solo me había enamorado in número contadas de veces y ninguna tuvo un final feliz.

Tengo la costumbre de enamorarme de quien por una razón u otra no puedo tener.

Lo cual me fustra a más no poder, pero así es el destino. ¡Aaahhhhh! Moiras ¿Por qué me odiais tanto? Disculpen lo dicho solo era mi temperamento sacando lo mejor de mí. Pero por desgracia los hados tienen una curiosa forma de maniobrar cuando se trata de mí. Cloto me dijo una vez que se trataba de mi _gran destino,_ sus hermanas la callaron antes de que le pudiera sacar más información.

Mi relación con Sally duro varios meses, fueron los meses más felices de las ultimas decádas de mi vida. Nuestra relación termino cuando nuestro hijo nació. Si, tuvimos un hijo. Decidimos llamarlo Teseo Aquiles Jackson en honor de mi medio hermano semidios Teseo y de mi ahijado y alumno Aquiles. Durante unos dias permaneci con ellos pero por desgracia ni yo ni ningun dioso o diosa puede criar a sus hijos.

Al ser mi hijo Seo (mi apodo para mi hijo) tendra varias ventajas sobre otros semidioses como que al ser yo la diosa de los monstruos los monstruos lo reconoceran como mi hijo y no lo atacar, incluso podra comunicarse con ellos (uno de mis hijos aprovecho tanto este don que acabo con un enorme ejercito de monstruos y conquisto la mayor parte de Europa). Asi Sally no tendra que preocuparse por monstruos que vayan por Seo.

Separarme de Sally y de Seo fue lo más dificil que tuve que hacer en mucho tiempo. Los amo a ambos muchisimo y he de confesar que por unos instantes desé ser un mortal y no una diosa para poder estar con ellos, casarme con Sally y criar juntas a Seo.

A pesar de no poder criarlo personalmente prometi siempre velar por él y hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para protegerlo del mundo entero si fuera necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mami me compras esto." "Mami me compras aquello." "Mami no quiero comer verduras." Mami, mami,...

Los niños son unos mocoso, todos sin exepción alguna son unos mocosos insufribles. Incluso mi hijo, claro que él es un mocoso insufribre muy adorable, abrazable, achuchable...

Ser madre no es fácil, en mi vida inmortal he tenido un número muy reducido de niños (mortales), incluso se podrian contar con los dedos de las manos. Teseo es el decimo hijo (mortal) que he tenido alguna vez. Y al igual que a sus hermanas y hermanos lo adoro, pero eso no quiera decir que vaya a estar allí para cambiarle los pañales, darle el pecho, bañarlo... ese es el trabajo de su madre mortal, yo no puedo ni quiero hacer eso. Cuidar a un niño de esa manera es como aceptar que soy madre.

Hay una razón por la cual el 87% del tiempo estoy en mi forma de dieciseis años. No me gusta sentirme vieja, así que por dicha razón ninguno, quiero decir NINGUNO de mis hijos semidioses/as ha tenido permiso para llamarme mama/madre/mami o cualquier alternativa (mis hijos inmortales en cambio si que lo hace). Mi relación con ellos es siempre la de hermana mayor/mentora/tía guay, nunca la de una madre con su hijo.

Con mis otros hijos semidioses no coincidia en persona hasta que fueran al menos seis o siete años, claro que cuando eran bebes antes de que tuviesen la capacidad de recordarme los visitaba cada vez que podia y/o me apetecia y no hace falta ni decir que siempre desde que nacen hasta que mueren estoy constantemente al pendiente de sus vidas, cuidandolos desde lejos.

Teseo no fue el caso, vereis yo podria haberlo visitado demasiado y, bueno la cosa termino con su primera palabra "Mama", ¡genial! mi hijo ya puede hablar. ¿Lo malo? no se referia a Sally, lo habeis adivinado, se referia a mi.

Estaba contandole una historia cuando el pequeño demonio me agarro la camisa y me llamo la atención, lo mire para ver lo que querria y de repente el mocoso va y dice "Mama" Yo estupidamente miro alrededor creyendo que se referia a Sally, estabamos los dos solos en la habitación. Mi mocoso que 11 meses dijo su primera palabra. Otro dato interesante es que yo estaba en mi habitual forma de 16 años, yo no tengo nada de las madres adolescentes pero yo no quiero ser una. Aunque tecnicamente tengo más de tres mil años pero, como diria alguien, pequeños detalles.

Senti el pánico abordarme y rapidamente deje a Seo en su cuna y me fundi con las sombras, cuando sali de las sombras yo estaba en Chicago. Lejos de Nueva York.

Reconozco que me porte de una manera cobarde, no digna de una diosa. Durante años no visite a Teseo, a Sally le dije que me había surgido algo y que no podria visitarlos, mentira. No fue hasta que mi hijo de cinco años se vio atrapado por un ciclope que finalmente volvi a intervenir en su vida. Mate el ciclope y borre la memoria de Seo sobre lo ocurrido.

Ese día hice que se corriera la voz, todo aquel monstruo que se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hijo se ganaria unas vacaciones pagadas al Tartaro. Ni que decir que ningun monstruo se volvio a acercar a mi pequeño marinero. Tambien decidi que ya era hora de empezar a entrenarlo. Le dija (ordene) a Sally que lo inscribiera en clases de esgrima. ¿La profesora? Yo, por supuesto. Aunque los dioses no podamos criar a nuestros hijos mortales si por ejemplo yo, una diosa, doy clases de esgrima y mi hijo semidios va y se apunta sin saber quien soy yo. Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Puede que se me haya olvidado mencionar lo mucho que adoro los vacios legales.

Como profesora de esgrima cambie mi aspecto para que Seo no me reconociera. Desde el primer día nos llevamos muy bien y a veces hasta me llama tía Percy, no Ms. Black. Ya no uso el apellido Jackson porque ahorra tanto Seo como Sally lo usan, seria enredar las cosas un poco demasiado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" A partir de aqui sera POV Teseo"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mira yo no queria ser mestizo.

Si estas leyendo esto porque estas en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu madre o tu padre te contaran sobre tu naciemiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.

Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirven para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.

Si eres un niño normal, que esta leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Té envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedio.

Pero si te reconoces en estas paginas -si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer en al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y cuando lo sepas, sólo es cuestion de tiempo para que ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.

No digas que no estas avisado.

Mi nombre es Teseo Jackson.

Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba en un internado, Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Soy un niño con problemas?

Si.

Podríamos llamarlo así.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas empezaron a ir verdaderamente mal en mayo del año pasado. Los alumnos de sexto fuimos a una excursión a Manhatan: treinta críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección de Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

Lo se - suena a tortura. La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.

Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenia el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café. Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.

Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.

Chico, estaba , las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón del la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto. Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea.

Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.

Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. El tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.

De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender del colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.

"Te voy a matar" murmuré.

Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."

Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.

"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.

"Ya estas en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa." Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.

En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.

El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.

Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.

La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley. Rabia llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.

Sip, si te dedicas a la enseñanza hay un 64% de probabilidades de que te pase. Realmente creo que el sueldo de los profesores debería de ser mayor solo por ese enorme riesgo.

Desde el primer día, la Sra Dodds se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y meimagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabia que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.

Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecíaque la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:

"Tienes toda la razón."

El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?" Lo que salio mas fuerte de lo que querí el grupo se echo a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.

"Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"

Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije. "No, señor."

El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"

Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía."Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"

"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."

"Bueno..." sacudí el cerébro para recordar "Cronos era el rey de los titanes. Cuando él derroco a su padre éste le maldijo con que uno de sus hijos lo derrocaria tal y como hizo Cronos con él. Así que nada más nacer sus hijos Cronos se los comía..."

"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.

"Rhea escondio al más joven Zeus, y le dio a Cronos una piedra envuelta. Cronos creyendo de que se trataba de su hijo se la trago. Cuando Zeus se convirtio en un adulto se infiltro en la casa de su padre y lo engaños para vomitara a su hermanos y hermanas. Después empezo la guerra entre dioses y titanes. Los dioses gamaron."

Se oyeron algunas risitas en el ás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, 'porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos' "

"Y porque Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?"

"Pillada " murmuro Grover.

"Cállate," susurro Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso mas brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares. Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno por un lado esta el valor cultural y por otro nos enseña que el canibalismo nunca es la solución."

Muchos se rieron de mi ultimo comentario.

"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?"

¿Nota feliz? Eso es todo menos eso...

La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.

Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo.

"Señor Jackson."

Yo sabia que venia.

Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr.

Brunner. "¿Señor?"

El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.

"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.

"¿Acerca de los titanes?"

"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."

"Oh."

"Lo que has aprendido de mi," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Teseo Jackson."

Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.

Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención.

No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor.

Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.

Me dijo que me fuera a comer.

La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía cobservar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.

En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos. No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie mas parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada.

Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.

"¿Te han castigado?" pregunto Grover.

"No," dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces.

Quiero decir, no soy un genio.

Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"

Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.

Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero seria decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme mas, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.

El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.

Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mío con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

"¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido. Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.

No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"

La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban: "¿Has visto...?"

"...El agua..."

"...como la agarró..."

No sabia de que estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estabaen problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.

"Ahora, cariño."

"Ya lo se," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros." Eso no fue correcto decirlo.

"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds.

"¡Espere!" grito Grover."Fui yo quien la empujo."

Me quede mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de el temblaba.

"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.

"Pero..."

"Usted-quédese-aquí."

Grover me miro de forma desesperada.

"Esta bien, tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."

"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora"

Nancy Bobofit sonrió.

Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde. Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.

¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?

Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo queera parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.

Yo no estaba tan seguro.

Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.

A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálida, mirando del

Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela. ¿Crepúsculo? No sabia que mi profesor estaba interesado en esa clase de libros, Me pregunto si sera del Equipo Edwar o del Equipo Jacob. No es que yo alla leido los libros, que va. ¡Dislexia aqui! Pero las peliculas... tampoco obvio. Soy un tipo duro, jejeje. Voviendo con la Sra. Dodds:

Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.

Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.

La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.

Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.

La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...

"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.

Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "si señora."

Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"

La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.

Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.

Le dije. "Yo...yo, me esforzare mas, señora."

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

"Nosotros no somos tontos, Teseo Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."

No sabia de que hablaba.

Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio. O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.

"Señora, yo no..."

"Se acabo el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.

Entonces, sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.

Luego las cosas se pusieron aun mas extrañas.

El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.

"¡Eh, Teseo!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire...

La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.

Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo. La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.

Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"

Y voló directamente hacia mí.

Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada. La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!

La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.

Estaba solo.

Habia un bolígrafo en la mano.

El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.

Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?

Volví a salir.

Había empezado a llover. Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.

Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."

Le dije. "¿Quien?"

"Nuestro maestro, tonto."

Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.

Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.

El dijo. "¿Quien?"

Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.

"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."

Un trueno retumbó.

Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.

Me acerqué a él.

Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."

Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.

"Señor," le dije. "¿Donde esta la Sra. Dodds?"

Me miro sin comprender."¿Quien?"

"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."

El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay una Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Fin POV Teseo"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras su hijo estaba viviento toda aquella locura Percy estaba en un casino jugando un juego de cartas con un joven semidios.

"Yo gano." dijo el joven de cabello negro.

"¿C-como?" tartamudeo la diosa. Era la quinta vez consecutiva que perdia contra este niño de diez años hoy.

La hermana mayor del joven los estaba observando divertida. Los hermanos Di Angelo conocieron a Percy cuando vinieron a este casino y desde entonces ella a sido como una hermana mayor para los dos. A Bianca le aliviaba mucho no tener todo el peso que conlleva estar a cargo de un niño sobre sus hombros.

Mitomagía era el juego de cartas favorito de Nico, él y Percy juegan bastante a menudo y Percy ni una sola vez gano. Lo que cabrea mucho a la diosa, ella es una persona bastante competitiva.

Mientras su hijo estaria viviendo un infierno ella estaria en un casino son tener ni la más remota idea de lo que su hijo estaba viviendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, perdonadme la espera aquí os dejo el capitulo 3.**

 **Me gustaría pediros vuestras sugerencias para los emparejamientos de Teseo (él es heterosexual) y Percy (ella es bisexual).**

 **Teseo: Seja de perder el tiempo y empieza con el capitulo ya. (estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados)**

 **Yo: Tu... ¿cómo has llegado aquí? ( estaba sorprendida)**

 **Teseo: Por la puerta. (apunto a una puerta detrás suyo)**

 **Yo: Que... (se queda mirando la puerta que segundos antes no estaba allí)**

 **Teseo: Y bien... (estaba impaciente)**

 **Yo: Vale, vale. ¡Dios mio que poca paciencia tienen los críos de hoy en día!**

"Percy dijo hola." hablar normal.

" _Percy dijo hola._ " pensar.

* * *

Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas, pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.

Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de pre-Algebra desde Navidad. De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco. Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.

Casi.

Pero Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.

Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.

El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.

Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.

Mis calificaciones bajaron de A a B. Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos. Me acabaron echando de clase casi todos los días. Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para permanecer despierto en su clase. Estallé. Me levanté tan rapido que mi silla se cayó al suelo. Cogí mi mochila y sali de clase, no antes de darle un buen derechazo en la mandíbula. El tio era un idiota. Se las daba de listo y hablaba el castellano peor que un niño (español) de diez años. ¿Cómo lo se? Soy fluido, a parte del Ingles, en Español, Griego e Italiano. Las razones por la que aprendi todos esos idiomas las dejare para otro momento.

El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana (por lo del profe inútil de Castellano), haciéndolo oficial: Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.

Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.

Estaba nostálgico.

Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública.

Y aún así... había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño. Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.

Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer todo de una forma impecable.

El final de Latín se acercaba, el Sr. B me dijo que esto es de vital importancia para mi. Con lo de la Sra. Dodds empezaba a creerle.

La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nadie (Aparte de Grover y de mi.) recuerda a la Sra. Dodds? ¿Por qué es tan importante que sea un As en esta clase?

Preguntas sin respuesta, no las soporto.

Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.

Decidí dar un paseo para aclararme las ideas.

Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.

Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "Ningun estudiante recuerda nada de una tal Sra. Dodds a parte de Teseo."

me congelado.

Usualmente no ando espiando, pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo diciendo esto después de semanas de negar la existencia de la Sra. Dodds. Me acerqué un poco más. "Lo del joven Teseo es comprensible, él es al fin y al cabo un poderoso mestizo, aunque eso él aún no lo sabe." estaba diciendo el Sr. Brunner. "En cuanto a lo demás, los mortales son incapaces de ver a traves de la niebla, bueno la mayoria de ellos."

Hubo un silencio antes de que el Sr. B dijera: " Hay algo que te preocupa, puedo vertelo en la cara."

Otro silencio. "Esoy preocupado por Teseo" dijo Grover. "Este lugar ya no es seguro. Quiero decir, ¡Una benevola en la escuela! Ahorra nosotros estamos seguros de quien es él y ellos tambien..."

"Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner.

"Necesitamos que el chico madure más."

"Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"

"Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."

"Pero señor..."

"No hay nada más que decir Grover."

"Señor, yo...yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez." La voz de

Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."

"Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Teseo vivo hasta el próximo otoño cuando sea llevado al campamento."

Estaba tan sorprendido por la conversación que acababa de escuchar que sin darme cuenta tropece un maldito cupo de agua, ¡En serio! ¿Quien deja estas mierdas en el pasillo?

Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.

Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.

Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.

Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.

En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él.

"Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."

"Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado..."

"Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."

"No me lo recuerdes."

Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.

Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.

Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.

"Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "Estarás listo para este examen?"

No respondí.

"Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "Todo bien?"

"Solo...cansado."

Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.

No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner no eran quien yo creia que eran.

La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín, en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.

Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.

"Teseo," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es... Es lo mejor."

Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.

Murmuré, "Okey, señor."

"Quiero decir..." el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir. "Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."

Mis ojos picaron.

Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.

"Claro," dije, temblando.

"No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir... no eres normal, Teseo. Esto no es nada como ser-"

"Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."

"Teseo-"

Pero ya yo me había ido.

En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.

Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades.

Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que iria a Hawaii con mi madre. Lo cual me emocionaba muchisimo, no podia esperar. En mi mente estaban nadando las muchas posibilidades: nadar, surfear, bucear, tomar el sol, explorar las montañas, etc.

"Eso es genial." dijo uno de los chicos. Hablamos un rato y luego cada cual a lo suyo.

La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.

Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, Pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse de él en el autobús.

Mientras estaba mirando por la ventana pensaba en lo que había escuchado dias antes en la oficina del Sr. Brunner. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando Grover me puso una mano en el hoombro llamando mi atención. Lo mire con una ceja levantada.

"Ah..." Él me dio una tarjeta de negocios. "Toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."

La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos, pero finalmente entendí algo como:

Grover Underwood

guardián

Campamento Mestizo

Long Island, Nueva York

(800) 009-0009

"¿Que es Cam..."

"¡No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm... dirección de verano."

Ahorra solo tenía más cruriosidad sobre este campamento. Una muy pero que muy loca hipotesis me vino a la mente pero la desastime enseguida. Era demasiado de una locura que eso fuera cierto. Los dioses no existen, ni tampoco los centauros ni los semidioses.

" **Pero entonces como explicas la existencia de ese monstruo que te ataco en el museo.** " me dijo una voz traicionera dentro de mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué me das esto, Grover?"

"Por si me necesitas."

"¿Por qué te necesitaría?"

Vale, se que me salio muy duro. Pero que te puedes esperar, después de todo este chaval me ha estado ocultando cosas que me involucran directamente por lo que oí. Y seamos sinceros Grover es un buen tio, pero es un completo inútil. No es muy inteligente ni muy atlético, tampoco tiene ninguna clase de habilidad especial. Las muchas veces que luche contra los matones de Yancy demostro que el solo me retrasaria en una pelea.

Debo confesar que sus palabras me enfadaron más de la cuenta.

Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.

¿Quién diablos se creia este chaval?

Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendodel tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.

Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Salí del autobús.

Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.

En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban. Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.

Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.

Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eranclaramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.

Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.

Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.

Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había idodel rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.

"¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, hombre..."

"Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"

"Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"

"No es gracioso, Teseo. Para nada gracioso."

La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.

"Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."

"¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."

"¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.

Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia. Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Big Foot o Godzilla.

En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.

Los pasajeros aplaudieron.

"¡Bien, chupate esa Jeffy. !" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"

Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado. Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.

"¿Grover?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Que no me estás diciendo?"

Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "¿Percy, que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"

"¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como...la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?

Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. Y si eran... No, no y no. Es imposible. No son reales.

" **Pero...** " la voz en mi cabeza volvio a hablar pero la ignore.

Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."

"La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."

Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi anciano.

Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda."

"Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.

"Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."

"¿Que última vez?"

"Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."

"Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."

Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.

"¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.

No respondió.

"Grover... ese hilo cortado. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"

Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.

SALSAS

En Las Vegas más precisamente en el Casino Lotus un grupo de mujeres y hombres estaban hablando entre ellos mientras jugaban al poker.

"Luego esta Hermes, que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones más de uno de sus hijos han perdido la cordura por sus descuidos." dijo una mujer morena.

"Yo digo que él peor dios es..."

El grupo siguio hablando de los dioses, sus hijos semidioses, y la locura que en general acompaña a los Olimpicos.

"Y tu Percy, ¿No tenías un hijo semidios?" pregunto uno de ellos.

La diosa dejo su copa de vino y le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"Hmmm... Percy, ¿no deberias estar más al pendiente de la vida de tu hijo?" le pregunto un hombre.

"Nah, que este unos meses sin vigilarlo no creo que sea un problema."

"Pero ¿y si se mete en algún lio con otro dios o diosa?"

"¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso le pase a mi hijo?" pregunto la diosa.

"Cierto." dijo uno.

"Una entre un millon." dijo otro.

Si tan solo ellos supieran...

 **Este Omake es dedicado a Nai0310.**

 **¡Por favor dejadme vuestros comentarios!**

 **Y no olvideis vuestras sugerencias para los emparejamientros de Teseo y Percy.**

 **Si quereis que añada algun otro semidios OC dejadme estos datos:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Padre/Madre Piadosa/o:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **¡Adios y os deseo un buen dia a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno bueno, POR FIN ACABADO. Llevo dias trabajando en este capitulo. Tengo el cerebro chamuscado.**

 **Los resultados de la encuesta de los emparejamientos son.**

 **-Teseo:**

 **Zoe: 1**

 **Thalia: 1**

 **Reyna: 1**

 **-Percy:**

 **Cronos: 21 (HAHAHA! ES BOMA NO HAY CRONOS)**

 **Hestia: 1**

 **Votad y comentad.**

 **Sayonara.**

* * *

Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la terminal de autobuses.

Ya sé, ya sé.

Fue grosero.

Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"

Como siempre que esta muy nervioso, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.

"La 121 de la calle XXXXXXXXX" le dije al conductor.

Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.

Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo, lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.

Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para una universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.

Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi madre.

Si lo sé.

Estas confundido.

¿Cómo es que tengo dos madres?

Bueno tampoco hay que ser un genio para deducirlo: mi mama (Sally) y mi madre son bisexuales (Podrias haber pensado que eran homosexuales, pero no es el caso.).

No tengo muchos recuerdos sobre ella. Mama sólo me dijo que era rica e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, ella tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.

Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar.

Mama me dijo que mi madre era una mujer muy carismatica, encantadora, exitosa, divertida, atenta y bondadosa. Lo sé, suena a una Mary Sue. Yo personalmente la recuerdo como una madre divertida, cariñosa y muy afectuosa. Tengo recuerdos de cuando me bañaba y siempre acababamos teniendo una pelea de agua, a pesar de acabar empapada ni una sola vez se enfado, siempre con una calida sonrisa y una mirada afectuosa en el rostro. Tambien recuerdo que solia contarme muchas historias tanto reales como ficticias. Estabamos muy unidos, yo la adoraba.

Cuando se fue yo siempre estaba llorando, no queria comer, se lo hice pasar mal a mama. Acababa de perder a su esposa y su hijo estaba siendo un verdadero mocoso malcriado, me siendo mal por mi comportamiento de aquel entonces.

Cuando madre se fue ella nos dejo una gran cantidad de dinero, así como un apartamento en el centro y una cabaña en Montauk.

A mama no le gusta que otros sientan lastima por ella, por eso madre tuvo un momento dificil en siquiera convencerla de que mama se mudara con ella en el apartamento que ahora es nuestro.

He de confesar que echo de menos a mi madre, sus calidas sonrisas, sus abrazos que siempre me hacian sentir protegido, como si nada pudiese hacerme daño, sus increibles historias. Pero sé que nunca la volvere a ver, Percy Jackson esta muerta. O pardida en el mar como mama suele decir, creo que lo hace para aminorar el dolor y la tristeza por su muerte.

Finalmente en casa.

El taxi se para justo enfrente del portal del edificio. Le page al conductor un billete de cincuenta y sali del coche.

"Hey chico te dejas el cambio." oí decir al conductor.

"Quedatelo Rick."

El me mira exesperado pero asiente con la cabeza y se va. Rick y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. Es bastante increible pero siempre que vuelvo de algún internado Rick es el taxista que me lleva a casa. Las primeras veces pense que era una coincidencia, pero después de la cuarta empece a sospechar. No fue hasta que lo vi hablar un día con mi madre que llegue a una conclusión:

Mi madre lo había contratado como un guardaespaldas antes de morir.

Es la única conclusión posible a la que llegue después de oir su conversación.

 _Acababa de volver de un partido de baloncesto con mis amigos, estaba a punto de entrar en el portal cuando los vi._

 _Mi mama y el sospechoso conductor de taxi._

 _"¿Y el joven Teseo señora?" pregunto educadamente el sospechoso._

 _"Esta jugando al baloncesto con unos amigos." contesto mi madre._

 _"Me parece que sospecha algo." dijo algo inquieto el sospechoso._

 _"No, no lo creo. Quiero decir Teseo es un niño bastante espabilado pero..." mama parecia dudosa._

 _"Lo he traido a casa cada vez que volvia de un internado." dijo con convicción el sospechoso._

 _"Ahorra que lo dices..." mama no parecia saber que decir._

 _"Debe de pensar que soy una especie de pedófilo, o un secuestrador." Dijo con pesar el sospechoso._

 _"Rick realmente no creo que mi hijo siquiera sabe lo que es un pedófilo." Mama se via un poco molesta, tambien preocupada._

 _"Que Teseo sepa o no sepa que es un pedófilo no es lo importante aqui. Si el sospecha de mi entonces es muy no, es seguro que no volvera a subirse a mi taxi. Y entonces no podre hacer lo que su madre me dijo que hiciera. Protegerlo."_

Di media vuelta antes de escuchar más porque a) Escuchar a escondidas es de mala educación. Y b) No queria que me pillaran.

Desde entonces me porte mucho mejor con Rick, siempre le dejo una buena propina porque vamos el tio se la merece. Años después de la muerte de mi madre y el todavia me sigue protegiendo.

Cuando entre en el portal salude a Charlie, el portero.

Charlie es un hombre en sus años cincuenta con el pelo canoso, alto, musculoso que siempre viste el uniforme de portero. Es un tipo muy tranquilo y educado. Tambien amable.

"Bienvenido a casa Teseo."

"Gracias Charlie."

Nos llevamos bien.

Él insistio en ayudarme con mi maleta, pero yo educadamente rechace su ayuda.

Subi al ascensor y le di al botón, directo a la decimosegunda planta.

La musica de ascensor siempre me puso los pelos de punta, la odiaba.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo sali. Por el pasillo a la izquierda, la tercera puerta.

El número 21E, mi hogar.

Meti la llave en la ceradura y abri la puerta.

Nuestro apartamento consiste de tres dormitorios, dos cuartos de baño, una amplia sala de estar, una cocina y un comedor que nunca usamos. No es la gran cosa pero es el hogar.

Cualquier rincón del apartamento me trae un buen recuerdo, las frias tardes de invierno que mama y yo nos pasabamos sentados en la alfombra delante de la chimenea bebiendo chocolate caliente, la vez que con cinco años derrame mi zumo en el sofa y en vez de una regañina mama me hizo limpiarlo yo. No volvi a derramar nada en ese sofa, costo lo suyo limpiarlo. Los rincones que hasta hace unos años estaban a rebosar de mis jugetes.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Deje mi maleta en mi habitación y me lance a darme una ducha. Cinco minutos más tarde sali limpio como una patena. Mi madre aún no ha vuelto del trabajo asi que me puse a ver una pelicula. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

Me encanta la Harry Potter. Me he visto todas las peliculas que han salido, ¡Y hasta me he leido los libros! Todos ellos. Si lo se, con mi disléxia y mi odio irracional hacia los libros deberia de ser imposible que me veas leyendo siete libros de cientos de páginas cada uno.

Pero lo hice.

Mis personajes favoritos son Sirius y Harry.

Reconozco que hace tiempo tenía la esperanza de que el Mundo Magico fuera real, el verano de mi onceavo cumpleaños estaba atento a cualquier lechuza. Si, tenía la esperanza de que yo fuera un mago. Pfff... no paso.

El Mundo Magico de Harry Potter no existe.

Cuando lo confirme la desilusión fue mayor que cuando me entere que Santa no es real.

Cuando los creditos finales de la pelicula empezarón oí la puerta abrirse, era mi mama.

Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie.

"Oh Seo te he echado tanto de menos." Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. "Creciste desde la Navidad."

Yo sabia que estaba mintiendo, desde hace medio año de he crecido ni un misero centimetro. Pero mi madre es es clase de persona.

Ella iba vestida con unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca y unos tacones. En una mano llevaba su bolso y su maletin.

Mi madre es profesora de literatura en un instituto no muy lejos de casa.

Nos sentamos en el sofa, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?

Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.

¿Soy un niño de mama?

Solo dire que tengo doce años y que paso nueve meses al año sin verla.

Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.

Hasta ese viaje al museo...

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos. "¿Algo te asusta?"

"No mamá."

Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.

Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti." Yo la mire confundido, ¿una sorpresa? "Iremos a Montauk."

¿A Montauk?

Una inmensa sonrisa aparecio en mi cara.

"¿Cuándo?" Le pregunte emosionado.

"Ahorra." Ella me revolvio el pelo. "Deja que me cambie, empaca una mochila con lo que necesites para dos dias."

Mientras mama se dirigia hacia su habitación no podia dejar de pensar que tenía la mejor mama del mundo. En Agosto iremos dos semanas a Hawaii y ahorra dos días a Montauk.

Me fui a mi habitación. Saque una mochila y meti un bañador, dos conjuntos de ropa, un pijama y un Psp.

Mientras esperaba a mama vi la tv.

Salimos del apartamento y bajamos con el ascensor hasta el garaje. Caminamos por el subsuelo hasta encontrar las dos plazas con el numero 21E. Allí estaban aparcados un Audi 4 u un Mustang del 67. El Audi es de mama mientras que el Mustang es, era de madre. Lo he heredado yo, no puedo esperar a que cumpla los 16 y pueda conducirlo.

Le di mi mejor mirada de chachorrito apaleado a mi madre y ella cedio. ¡Si! Iriamos en el Mustang.

Alegremente meti mi mochila en el maletero y salte al asiento del co piloto. Encendi la radio y después de unos minutos encontre lo que buscaba.

Por el camino ibamos cantando canciones de rock.

Nuestra cabaña estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la puntade Long Island. Tiene un baño, una sala de estar, una cocina y una habitación. Yo desde hace unos años cuando venimos duermo en el sofa del salon y mama en la habitación. No me quejo, el sofa es muy comodo.

La arena estaba oscura, fria. La mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él.

Amaba este lugar.

Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aun más. Nuncalo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde mi madre le confeso que la amaba.

Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.

Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras golosinas que mama había comprado.

Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.

Verán, una vez un antiguo profesor de la Universidad le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.

Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente.

Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk: mi madre. Siempre que lo hacia los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.

"Tu madre era una mujer encantadora, inteligente, carismatica y atenta." decia "Era muy importante y poderosa pero tambien amable y bondadosa. Tienes su pelo negro, tambien sus ojos, sus ojos verdes como el mar, tambien has heredado su encanto." Después siempre me revolvia el pelo.

Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces.

"Desearia que ella puediese verte. Estaria muy orgullosa."

Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.

"¿Qué edad tenía?" Pregunte. "Quiero decir cuando se fue..."

"Cuando nos conocimos ella tenía 24 años, se fue tres años después." Me respondio vagamente mientras miraba las llamas.

27 años, ella tendría ahorra unos treinta y ocho años.

"¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo?" Le pregunté "¿A otra aburrida escuela?"

Quitó un malvavisco del fuego.

"No lo sé, cariño. " Su voz sonaba dura. " Creo... creo que tendré que hacer algo"

"¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?" Me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho

Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza.

"Oh Seo no. Yo – yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos."

Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho – que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.

"Porque no soy normal." dije.

"Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Seo. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo."

"¿A salvo de qué?"

Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron – todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.

Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza.

Antes de eso – un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente. Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.

En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.

Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Doods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.

"He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido." me dijo "Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero sólo hay una opinión, Percy – el lugar al que tu madre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo... sólo no podía hacerlo."

"¿Mi madre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?"

"No a una escuela" dijo suavemente" Un lugar donde estarias bajo la tutela de alguien de confianza."

No sabia que pensar de eso. Mi madre que había muerto hace años queria ponderme bajo la tutela de alguien, alguien a quien no conozco. Se que madre me amaba, pero con los ultimos acontecimientos me estoy replanteando mi visión del mundo. La Sra. Dodds y las ancianas, el misterio del Señor Brunner y Grover y ahorra esto. Algo me dice que sea lo que sea lo que esta pasando madre esta de una forma u otra implicada.

Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.

Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.

Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco y un águila dorada, estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. Un dragón estaba no muy lejos pero el parecia distraido con algo, no siquiera le daba la más minima importancia a los dos animales que estaban luchando. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.

Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo, y grité ¡No!

Desperté sobresaltado.

Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.

Con el siguiente trueno, mamá entro en el salón. Me miro, con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo – Huracán. Supe que era una locura. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado. Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada – alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.

Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta.

Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta

Pero no era... no era Grover exactamente.

"Toda la noche buscando" murmuró "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

My madre me miró asustada – no por Grover, sino por lo que había ido.

"Teseo" dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia "¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?"

Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.

"¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Gritó "está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?"

Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente. Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenia puestos sus pantalones - y donde sus piernas deberían... donde sus piernas deberían...

Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes

"Teseo. ¡Habla ahora!"

Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dodds, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.

Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo " Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!"

Grover corrió por el Camaro – bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar.

Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.

 **Gracias por leer, no os olvideis de comentar y votar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Lunes primer dia de la semana, empezaremos la tarde con el capitulo 5 de La hija de la reina y del mar.**

 **La encuesta sobre los emparejamientos van:**

 **-Teseo:**

 **Thalia: 1**

 **Reyna: 4**

 **Zoe: 2**

 **-Percy:**

 **Hestia: 4**

 **Cerrare las encuestas en un par de capitulos asi que más os vale votar a los personajes con los que querreis a Percy y a Teseo. Luego no vengais a quejaros sobre "¿Por qué no has puesto a Tal con Tal?" Esta es vuestra oportunidad de votar, aprovechadla.**

 **Gracias a los que os habeís tomado la molestia de dejarme algún comentario.**

* * *

Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Mustang. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía como mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador. Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco, o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.

 **"O si es un sátiro."** me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

El olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico — lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.

Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá. . . Os conoceis?"

Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros. "No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."

"¿Mirándome?"

"Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."

"Um... ¿qué eres, exactamente?"

"Eso no importa ahora"

"¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro."

Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"

Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.

"¡Cabra!" gritó.

"¿Qué?"

"Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."

"Tú solo di que no importa."

"¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!"

"Sátiros. Entonces es verdad" murmurre por lo bajo, Grover me miro confuso. No debe de haber oido lo que dije.

"Teseo se que al principio es dificil de asimilar. Acuerdate de las tres ancianas del puesto de frutas, de la Sra Dodds-"

"¡Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds!"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces por qué-"

"Cuanto menos sepas menos mostruos atraes."dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio.

"Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."

"Quién so — espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?" Así que esa voz en mi cabeza tenía razón. La Sra Dodds es, o era una furia (La mate.), las ancianas son las Moiras. Espera, ellas cortaron un hiloo. ¿Era el mio? ¿Me voy a morir?

 **"No era tu hilo, hijo de la oscuridad."** Otra vez la voz siniestra de mi cabeza.

¿Hijo de la oscuridad? ¿A qué se refiere? Más preguntas sin respuestas...

Lo bueno es que esa siniestra voz, a la que de ahorra en adelante llamare Nox, no se ha equivocado ni una vez lo que significa que no me voy a morir en el futuro proximo.

Ufff... Menos mal.

El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.

"Teseo," dijo mi madre, "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."

"¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"

"Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. "Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre."

"¡Grover!"

"Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"

¿El Señor de los Muertos? Si la mitología griega es real (Después de haber matado una furia y haber visto a las Parcas no me cabe duda de que lo es.) entonces solo puede ser Hades. El señor del inframundo me quiere muerto.

¿Qué demonios?

Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho,

una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.

"¿A donde vamos?" pregunté.

"A un lugar donde estaras a salvo por el momento." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo."Es un lugar parecido al donde tu madre queria enviarte."

"Un lugar que no querías que fuera."

"Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que unas ancianas cortaron un hilo?." Aún sabiendo que ese no era mi hilo en la mitologia las Parcas no solo se te aparecen cuando vayas a morir sino que tambien cuando alguien cuyo destino tiene que ver mucho con el tuyo vaya a morir. Y presiento que todo tiene que ver con este campamento.

"Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir".

Voy a jugar un poco con Grovikins~

"Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."

"No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."

"Querías decir 'tú.' Como en mi."

"Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."

"¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre. Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla — una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté. "Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre,

hacienda caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."

Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos...

Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad — el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. Había tenido la intención de matarme.

Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.

Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo. Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije,

"Ay."

"¡Teseo!" mi mamá gritó.

"Estoy bien..."

Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto. El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro.

Relámpago.

La mitología griega es real entonces esto es culpa de Zeus.

¡Maldito desgraciado mira lo que le has hecho a mi coche!

Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"

Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, ¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras!

Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.

"Seo," dijo mi madre, "Tenemos que..." Su voz se quebró.

Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de futbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.

Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"

"Teseo," dijo mi madre, en serio. "Sal del coche."

Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también. Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.

"¡Sal por lado del pasajero!" me dijo mi madre. "Seo, tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"

"¿Qué?"

Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca- el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.

"Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."

"Mamá, vas a venir también."

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.

"¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."

"¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inútil en esta clase de situaciones?

Maldito sátiro. Tsk.

El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.

"Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."

"Pero..."

"No tenemos tiempo, Teseo. Ve. Por favor." Me enojé, entonces, enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un toro.

Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia.

"Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."

"Te dije. . ."

"¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."

No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero, pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.

Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.

Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo.

Tenía fácilmente 2,13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista "Muscle Man" abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros "bíceps", todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel. No llevaba ropa excepto interior — quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares — el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.

Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.

Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. El Minotauro.

Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Mierda. El puto Mino-."

"Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."

Al menos mama no me ha regañado por decir unas 'palabras feas'. En esta situación el vocabulario es lo de menos.

"Pero él es el Min. . ."

"No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."

¿Acaso Teseo no lo había matado en el laberinto?

El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.

Miré detrás de mí otra vez.

El minotauro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas — o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando,frotándose. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.

"¡Comida!" Grover gimió. ¡Cierra el pico sátiro!

"Shhh," le dije. "¿Mamá, qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"

"Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo. "Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."

En ese preciso momento, el minotauro bramó de rabia. Cogió el Mustang por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.

Mierda.

¡Santa Mierda!

Si mi madre estuviera viva ahorra mismo tendria mi sentencia de muerte firmada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el casino Lotus, Las Vegas.

Percy estaba jugando al Blackjack cuando sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la columna vertebral.

 _"¿Por qué siento unas repentinas ganas de pulverizar a mi hijo, a Hades y a Zeus?"_ Se pregunto la diosa mientras recogia sus ganancias.

* * *

"Teseo", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?"

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."

"¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero. . ."

Otro bramido de furia, y el minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.

Él nos olía.

El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero. El minotauro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.

Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. "¡Vamos, Teseo! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."

Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro.

Apestaba a carne podrida.

Bajó la cabeza y atacó, los cuernos –como navajas afiladas- dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.

El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.

El minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.

Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.

El minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.

"¡Corre, Seo!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"

Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo, cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar. La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.

"¡Mamá!"

Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"

Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había... ido.

"¡No!"

El enojo reemplazó mi miedo. Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.

El minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.

No podía permitir eso.

Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.

"¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. "¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"

"¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.

Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida, pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto. Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.

Pero no sucedió así.

El minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo.

El tiempo parecia relanterizarse.

Mis piernas se tensaron.

No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.

¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.

El minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.

El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo.

Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.

Mientras tanto, comenzó a gemir Grover en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.

"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.

El minotauro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-¡Snap!

El minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca. Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.

El monstruo atacó.

Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.

El minotauro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.

El monstruo se había ido.

La lluvia había parado. La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer. Quería echarme a llorar, pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir.

La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar- un hombre de aspecto barbudo y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa. Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".

"Silencio, Annabeth," dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."

 **Dejadme algún comentario y votad para los emparejamientos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada la encuesta sobre los emparejamientos esta medio cerrada.**

 **(Redobles de tambores)**

 **Percy se quedara con Zeus.**

 **Si, se que nadie se lo esperaba pero en los ultimos comentarios hubo muchas recomendaciones para este emperejamiento. Y si te lo has creida ¡HA! Inocente~**

 **Yo nunca le haria eso a mi querida Percikins.**

 **El emparejamiento oficial sera Percy/Hestia.**

 **Para Teseo estamos en un empate entre Zoe y Reyna, yo en lo personal adoro a ambas pero la elección sera vuestra.**

 **¿Zoe o Reyna?**

 **Elegid.**

* * *

Tuve sueños extraños llenos de animales de granja. La mayor parte de ellos queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida. Yo debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenia ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave, siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, sólo que era pudín. La chica con cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas mi barbilla con la cuchara.

¿No le caere bien?

Bueno tampoco es que nos conozcamos, ni sequiera se su nombre. Aunque puede que seamos amigos, si, solo amigos. No me van las rubias.

Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrirá en elsolsticio de verano?"

 _"No tengo ni la más remota idea de que estas hablando chica surfera"_ Logré decir con voz ronca. "¿Qué?"

Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos algunas semanas!"

"Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no..."

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de pudín.

Lo unico que podia pensar antes de dormirme fue: _"A esta chica le falta un tornillo."_

* * *

La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.

Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules –al menos una docena de ellos en sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de sus manos.

 **"Es Argos Panoptes."**

Nox hizo su aparición~

 **"Puedes llegar a ser tan inmaduro como tu madre."** La voz parecia solemne, y me parece que detecte una pizca de diversión.

Espera ¿mi mama? Es imposible. La conozco y ella no es inmadura, en lo más mínimo.

 **"No me referia a tu madre mortal, me refiero a tu madre piadosa."**

¿Qué?

Lo que esta chaval me esta contando no tiene sentido. ¿Madre piadosa? Pero eso no puede ser, ella esta muerta y no era una...

 **"Una diosa. Tu otra madre, Percathea es una diosa. Y una muy poderosa."**

Pero eso.. eso es imposible. M-mi madre esta muerte, no puede ser. Tiene que ser un error, una broma de mal gusto. Los dioses no existen.

 **"Bien, si la mitología griega no es real ¿Cómo te explicas tu encuentro con la furia o con los Hados o con el Minotario o que-"**

¡Callate!

Sabía que lo que decia era la verdad pero no significa que sea facil de asimilar. Si mi madre ha estado viva durante todos estos años ¿Por qué nunca vino a vernos? ¿P-

 **"Las leyes."**

¿Que leyes?

 **"Las leyes antiguas prohiben a los inmortales intervenir en la vida de sus hijos mortales."**

La parte lógica de mi cerebro lo entiende pero mi corazón no. No puedo aceptar que mi madre me haya abandonado, que haya permitido que esa gran hamburguesa matara a mama. Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo-

 **"Ella no te abandono."**

¿Que?

 **"Tu tienes recuerdos con ella, ella cuando eras un bebe te visitaba constantemente. Visitaba no seria la palabra correcta ha emplear porque ella practicamente vivia contigo y con tu madre. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no solo ella se había vuelto muy unida a ti sino que tu a ella. Percy te ama eso nunca debes de olvidarlo. Y antes de que digas ninguna estupidez recuerda a Percy Black, tu profesora de esgrima. Deberias de saber que los dioses pueden cambiar su aspecto a voluntad."**

¡Era mi madre!

Mi profesora de esgrima era en realidad mi madre, ella no me habia abandonado.

Espera pero no acabas de decir que los dioses no pueden interv-

 **"Piensa que si por ejemplo una diosa esta dando clases de esgrima y su hijo semidios sin saber su verdadera identidad va y se apunta, pues que se le va a hacer."**

Mi madre es la caña.

Espera has dicho la mitologia griega, no recuerdo que hubiese ninguna diosa con el nombre Percathea.

 **"Su historia solo te la puede contar ella pero te dire que ella es más poderosa que cualquier dios o diosa olimpico y que ella prefiere vivir al margen de la locura que siempre acompaña a los olímpicos."**

Bueno~

Mi madre suena más guay por momentos.

Pero-

 **"No se donde esta ahora mismo, pero se que si ella hubiera sabido lo que se te venia encima hubiera encontrado la forma de salvarte el culo. Sea donde sea que tu madre se encuentra ahora mismo debe de ser un lugar que limite sus poderes divinos y por eso no puedo sentir cuando te hayabas en peligro."**

Eso lo explicaria, en parte.

Estoy cansado.

 **"Duerme hijo de la oscuridad, pero recuerda no mencionar nada a nadie sobre mi existencia o sobre lo que hablamos."**

Ok- Espera ¿Qué eres tu?

 **"¡¿Y ahorra me lo preguntas?! Definitivamente igual que su madre (suspiro). Podriamos decir que yo soy tu hermano mayor."**

¡¿Qué?!

 **"Tranquilo. Yo soy una de las muchas criaturas creadas por tu madre, soy un Mávro Psychí, el primero de ellos."**

¿Qué?

 **"Soy una criatura de la noche que se alimenta de los sentimientos oscuros del alma de los mortales. Soy como una especie de vampiro pero en vez de consumir la sangre consumo la energía vital."**

¡¿Qué demonios?!

 **"Tranquilo. Como tu eres hijo de Percy eres inmune a mis poderes, estas a salvo. Yo, junto con todas las criaturas creadas por tu madre somos tus guardianes, te mantendremos a salvo y haremos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para ayudarte. Ahora vete a dormir."**

Ok ~

* * *

Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca de mis alrededores. Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un enorme porche, contemplación a través de un prado a las colinas verdes a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. Había una manta sobre mis piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello.

Todo eso era genial, pero mi boca se sentía como si uno escorpión lo había estado usando como nido. Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolía. Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida. Se pareció a zumo helado de manzana, con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino.

Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que conseguí mis dedos alrededor de él.

"Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.

Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, se veia como que él no había dormido en una semana. Debajo de un brazo, él mecía una caja del zapato. Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, converses y una camiseta naranjada brillante que decía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO.

Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño cabra.

Entonces tal vez había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba bien. Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y...

¡Ha!

Como si pudiera ser verdad.

Como si yo tuviera tanta imaginación.

La conversación que tuve con mi.. errr.. hermano mayor.. ,suena más raro de lo que pensaba, me dejo muy claro que los dioses son reales, tambien los monstruos. Soy un semidios. Aunque lo del Campamento Mestizo todavia no me queda completamente claro-

 **"¡Ah sabia que se me olvidaba algo! El Campamento Mestizo es un lugar secreto de entrenamiento para semidioses ubicado en Long Island, Nueva York. Es dirigido por Dioniso, quién fue designado por su padre Zeus para ser el director durante 100 años por haber perseguido a una ninfa que estaba prohibida y por el centauro Quirón, el legendario entrenador de héroes y actual director de actividades del campamento. Los campistas viven en cabañas (una para cada dios olímpico), el nombre encubierto del campamento es Delphi Strawberry Service, una referencia al Oráculo de Delfos."**

Gracias Nox.

"Tu salvaste mi vida." Dijo Grover. "Yo... bueno, lo mínimo podía hacer... volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tu podrías querer esto."

Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja del zapato en mi regazo.

Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era irregularmente por ser rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca.

"El Minotauro." Dije.

"Urn, Teseo, no es una buena idea..."

"Es quien es." Dije en tono cortante. "El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."

Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"

"Veamos tu, mi mejor amigo, me has estado mintiendo durante un año. Eres un satiro. Interumpiste mis vacaciones viniendo con una enorme hamburguesa de ternera pisandote los talones, tuvimos que echar a correr. La enorme hamburguesa de ternera destrozo el coche de mi difunta madre, mato a la única familia que tengo y casi me mata a mi. Ah claro, mientras tu estabas inconciente, sin hacer nada más que retrasarnos" Le dije con dureza.

Grover trago saliva y de repente encontro el suelo como algo muy interesante. Sé que estoy siendo muy duro con él. Per-

 **"No hay peros que valgan Teseo. Tu madre mortal te enseño mejor que eso y lo sabes. Lo que ha pasado no es culpa del joven satiro sino del dios o diosa que te quiere pulverivar. Pidele disculpas ahora mismo jovencito."**

Mierda, ser regañado por una voz en mi cabeza es demasiado estraño. Pero aunque no lo quiera admitir se que Nox tiene razón.

Mire a Grover y ¡Oh mierda! Tiene los ojos humedos, se va a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Hey Gro lo siento. Sé que no es culpa tuya amigo es solo que mi madre acaba de morir y no estoy en mi mejor momento." Le dije con suavidad, le palmeé amistosamente el hombro. Vaya que si esto no es incomodo. Consolar no es lo mio.

Y entonces me golpeo como un camión de diez toneladas.

Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles, una corriente sinuosa, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, directamente en enfrente de nosotros, era del enorme pino en la cima. Incluso eso lucia hermoso a la luz del sol.

Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada debería lucir bello.

¿Por qué no me esoy hundiendo en mi dolor y miseria?

¿Por qué no estoy llorando?

 **"Los semidioses estais programados para poder asimilar y superar esta clase de situaciones cien veces mejor que los mortales."**

No sé si sentirme aliviado o no.

Por una parte me siento aliviado porque no puedo desmonorarme en territorio enemigo/desconocido y por otra me siento mal porque es mi mama, deberia de estar al menos llorando.

"Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy – soy el peor sátiro en el mundo."

Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, la zapatilla se salió. El interior estaba llenado con Poliestireno, excepto por un hueco con forma de pezuña.

"¡Oh, Styx!" Él murmuró.

El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.

Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, pensé que estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con... ¿con quien? Con mi madre seguro que no por las malditas leyes antiguas. Tal vez con- ¡Joder! ¡Paul!

Paul Blofis es el novio de mi madre, llevan saliendo desde Navidad aunque son amigos desde hace años.

Ahora le tengo que explicar que su novia esta muert-

 **"Tranquilo Teseo. Deja eso para más tarde."**

Gracias a todas las deidades por la presencia calmante de Nox, casi me dio un ataque de pánico.

Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. El pobre chico –pobre cabra, el sátiro, lo que sea... parecia como si él esperara ser golpeado. Dije. "No fue tu culpa."

"Si, lo fue. Se suponía que debía protegerte."

"¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"

"Pero por qué..." Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mí vista se volvio borrosa.

"No te presiones." Dijo Grover. "Aquí". Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso y poner la pajilla en mis labios.

Retrocedí ante el sabor, porque esperaba jugo de la manzana. No fue eso en lo absoluto. Era galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas líquidas. Y no simplemente cualquier galletas – las galletas de chispas de chocolate azules caseras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente, con las chispas todavía derritiéndose. Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció, pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de pasar su mano en contra de mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Miré hacia este, claro acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo aun no se habían derretido.

"¿Fue bueno?" Grover preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿A qué sabia?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.

"Lo siento." Dije. "Yo debería haberte dejado saborear."

 **"No seas ridiculo Teseo. Eso es nectar, la bebida de lo dioses. Si el satiro hubiera bebido ahora estaria muerto."**

Oh.

No tenía ni idea.

Ups.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo simplemente... me preguntaba."

"Galletas de chispas de chocolate." Dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."

Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"

"Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas."

"Eso es bueno." Él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías arriesgarse a beber más de esa cosas"

"¿A que te refieres?"

 **"Como un semidios puedes beber nectar pero si bebes demasiado quedaras reducido a cenizas."**

¡Santo Harry Potter!

Él tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita, y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Quirón y Sr. D esperan."

* * *

El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.

Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos.

Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve sujeto. Había pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba a dejarlo ir.

Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.

Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el cual brillaba una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no podría procesar todo lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua – un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular – excepto que todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de mármol centelleaban en el sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol.

Canoas se deslizaban a través de una laguna. Niños en camisetas naranjadas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. Los otros montaban los caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos de sus caballos tenían alas.

Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno en frente del otro en una mesa de naipes. La chica surfera que me había alimentado con cuchara el pudín de sabor a palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del porche junto a ellos.

El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo. Él tenía una nariz roja, ojos llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi púrpura. Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebe – ¿Cómo se llamaban ellos las Churriburri? No, querubines. Eso es. Él se parecía a un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de remolques. Él usaba una camisa hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él habría cabido perfectamente en una de las fiestas de póker de esos viejos borachos de la tele.

"Ese es el Sr. D." Grover me murmuró. "Él es el director del campamento. Sea educado. La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es simplemente una campista, pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a Quirón... "

Él señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí. Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba desaseada.

"¡Sr. Brunner!" Grité.

El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese travieso destello de luz que a veces tenían en clases cuando él tomaba un examen sorpresa y hacia que todas las respuestas fueran la B.

"Ah, bien, Teseo." Dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."

Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos sangrientos y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que lo debo decirlo. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que yo esté contento de verte."

"Uh, gracias." Me fui a toda prisa lejos de él porque el era un dios, un dios alcoholico que lleva años sin beber. Este tipo seria capaz de convertirnos a todos los mortales del campamento en botellas de vino y luego bebernos. ¡Dios que raro ha sonado eso!

"¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.

Ella se acercó y Sr. Brunner nos introdujo. "Esta señorita le cuidó mientras te curabas, Teseo. Annabeth, mí querida, ¿por qué no vas a comprobar la litera de Teseo? Lo meteremos en cabaña once por ahora."

Annabeth dijo. "Seguro, Quirón."

Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgada más alta, y parecia más atlética. Con su bronceado profundo y su cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que luciría un estereotipo de chica de California, pero sus ojos arruinaron la imagen. Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor forma para tumbarme en una pelea.

Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de regreso a mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir, ¡Tu mataste a un Minotauro! o ¡Wow, eres estupendo! o algo así.

En lugar de eso ella dijo. "Babeas cuando duermes."

Entonces ella salió corriendo, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.

No pude aguantarme las ganas de reir.

¡Dioses sabia que esta chica iba a carme bien!

Mientras reia descontroladamente los demás me miraban como si acabase de perder un tornillo.

Tarde unos minutos en calmarme."Entonces." Dije, ansioso de pasando a otra cosa. "Usted, uh, trabaja aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?"

Tuve que fingir que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"No Sr. Brunner" El ex – Sr. Brunner dijo. "Temo que eso fuera un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón."

"Bueno." Completamente confundido miré al director. "Y Sr. D... ¿eso quiere decir algo?"

EL Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como se acabara de eructar fuerte. "Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tu simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón."

"Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."

"Debo decir, Teseo." Quirón -Brunner intervino. "Me da mucho gusto el verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a domicilio para un campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido mi tiempo."

"¿Visita a domicilio?"

"Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo la vigilancia. Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tu eras algo especial, así es que decidí ir. Convencí al otro profesor de latín para... ah, toma un permiso de ausencia."

 **"Pués claro es hijo de la diosa más poderosa que hay"** Dijo de forma burlona Nox, decidi ignorarlo.

Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.

"¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" Pregunté.

Quirón asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te vigilábamos en caso que tú estuvieras listo para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto que aprender. No obstante, tu llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera prueba."

"Grover." Sr. D dijo impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"

"¡Si, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque nosupe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito

en una camisa hawaiana estampada en tigre.

"¿Tu sabes cómo jugar a los naipes?" El Sr. D me miró suspicazmente.

"No." Dije.

"No, señor." Él dijo.

"Señor." Repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez menos y menos.

"Bien." Él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores y Pac-Man, uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventado por los humanos. Esperaría que todos jóvenes civilizados sepan las reglas."

"Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." Quirón dijo.

"Pror favor." Dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. Brun – Quirón – ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para enseñarme?"

Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."

Dionisio repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada vez que una aterrizó en su montón. Quirón me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la clase de latina, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi promedio era, yo era su estudiante estrella. Él esperaba que yo tuviera la respuesta correcta.

"Teseo." Dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"

"Ella dijo..." Bueno Teseo es hora de improvisar pense.

 **"Teseo recuerda que las mejores mentiras son las medias verdades."**

"Ella me dijo que tenia miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella."

"Típico." Dijo el Sr. D. " Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.

"Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Quirón dijo. "Temo que nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente."

"¿Película de orientación?" Pregunté.

¿En serio tiene una pelicula de orientación?

 **"Si pero no es la gran cosa."**

¿Las has visto?

 **"Si, hace unas decadas me alimente del alma de un semidios, hijo de Zeus si mal no recuerdo, y vi mientras se la ponian."**

Pero con el tiempo la habran cambiado, ¿no?

 **"Pff... No te creas Teseo, los inmortales pueden ser muy peresosos. Como tienen toda la eternidad por delante suelen posponer las cosas."**

Es es en cierto modo comprensible.

"No." Quirón decidió. "Pues bien, Teseo. Sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro. Sabes " – él señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato – "Que has matado al Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, muchacho. Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses – las fuerzas que tu llamas los dioses griegos – están muy vivos." Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa fingiendo sorpresa. Entonces oí al Sr. D gritando. "Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó como si llevara la cuenta de sus puntos.

"Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Si usted no la va a comerlo, ¿puedo tener su Coca de dieta?"

"¿Eh? Oh, bien."

Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó tristemente.

"Espere." Le dije a Quirón. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa como Dios."

Soy un gran actor~

En serio deberian de darme un Oscar.

 **"Igual que madre."** Oí a Nox murmurar.

"Bueno, ahora." Quirón dijo. "Dios–letra mayúscula D, Dios. Ese es un asunto enteramente diferente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con los metafísicos."

"¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de..."

"Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan las fuerzas de naturaleza: Los dioses inmortales de Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño."

"¿Más pequeño?"

"Si, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."

"Zeus." Dije. "Hera. Apolo. Se refiere a ellos."

Y allí estaba otra vez –truenos en un día despejado.

"Joven." Dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar esos nombres alrededor, de ser tu."

"Pero son historias." Dije. "Ellos son... mitos, para explicar relámpago y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que existiera ciencia."

Espero que nadie me pulverize por decir estas chorradas.

"¡Ciencia!" Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Teseo Jackson." – me sobresalte cuando él dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije– "¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu 'ciencia' dos mil años a partir de ahora?" Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? Le llamarán un primitivo mumbo jumbo. Eso es. Oh, amo a los mortales – no tienen absolutamente sentido de la perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado tan lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo."

Ok, parece que no le caigo bien a este dios.

¿Por qué sera?

 **"Es una larga historia... Ya te la contare otro día."**

Grover era cumplidor poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.

"Teseo." Quirón dijo "Puedes elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que inmortal significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento, nunca morir? ¿Nunca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente como eres para siempre?"

Estaba a punto de contestar, lo primero que me venia a la cabeza, que sonaba como a un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz de Quirón me hizo titubear.

"Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no" Dije.

"Exactamente." Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tu fueras un dios, te gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te digiera, Teseo Jackson, que algún día personas te llamarían un mito, simplemente creado para explicar como niños pequeños pueden lograr sobreponerse a perder a sus madres?"

Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Dije. "No me gustaría eso. Pero no creo en dioses."

 **"Estas llevando esta actuación demasiado lejos..."**

"Oh, deberías." Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos le incinere."

Grover dijo. "Por... por favor, señor. Él acaba de perder a su madre. Él está en estado de shock."

"Una cosa afortunada, también." Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta.

"Estoy recluido en este trabajo, trabajando con niños que ni siquiera creen."

Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un vaso. La copa se llenó a si misma con vino tinto.

 **"¡Finge sorpresa!"**

Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.

"Sr. D," Le advertí. "Sus restricciones."

El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

"Oh cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"

Más truenos.

El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata fresca de Coca Cola Light. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte superior de la lata de cola, y regresó a su juego de cartas.

Quirón me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo, le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido declarada prohibida."

"Una Ninfa de los Bosques." Repetí, todavía mirando a la lata de Cola como se fuera del espacio exterior.

Como decia deberian de darme un Oscar.

 **"No tienen remedio."** murmuro Nox.

"Si." Sr. D confesó. "Padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente horrible, diez horrorosos años! La segunda vez – pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita, y no pude mantenerme lejos – la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina Mestiza. Campamento de verano para pequeños diablillos como tu. 'Sea una mejor influencia,' él me dijo. 'Trabajar con jóvenes en vez de pulverizarlos.' Ha.' Absolutamente injusto."

El Sr. D sonó como un mocoso de seis años que hace pucheros.

"Y..." Tartamudeé. "Su padre es..."

"Di inmortales, Quirón." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a esteniño lo básicos. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto."

Finalmente la gran revelación, tambores por favor.

"Usted es Dionisio." Dije. "El dios del vino."

El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué dicen estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños, 'Pues Bien, ¡Duh!'?"

"S-así, Sr. D."

"¡Entonces, bien, duh! Teseo Jacksob. Pensabas que era Afrodita, ¿quizás?"

No sé~

Tal vez Apollo~

"Creo que gano."

"No del todo, Sr. D." Quirón dijo. Él mostro sus cartas, llevó la cuenta de los puntos, y dijo, " El juego va para mi."

Pensé que Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín. Él se levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.

"Estoy cansado." El Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de la reunión de esta noche. Pero primer, Grover, necesitamos hablar, otra vez, acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta asignación."

La cara de Grover se perlo con sudor. "S-si, señor."

El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Teseo Jackson. Y cuida tus modales."

Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.

* * *

"¿Grover estará bien?" Le pregunté a Quirón.

Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado.

"El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su trabajo. Él ha sido... ah, castigado, creo que tu dirías eso, y él no puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al Olimpo."

"El monte Olimpo." Dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí?"

"Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."

"¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿Como... en América?"

"Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del oeste."

"¿El que?"

"Vamos, Seo. Lo que tu llamas 'Civilización del oeste.' ¿Piensa que es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente. Una conciencia colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses son parte de eso. Tu podrías decir que son la fuente de eso, o al menos, están atados tan apretadamente a ello que posiblemente no podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda Civilización del oeste estuviera extinta. El fuego empezó Grecia. Entonces, como tu bien sabes – o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi curso – el corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, y así también hizo a los dioses. Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá – Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así adelante – pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses."

"Y entonces murieron."

"¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el Oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, para Alemania, para Francia, para España, para un rato. Dondequiera que la llama fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es ver la arquitectura. Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tu los puede ver en pinturas, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira a tu símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Centro Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas de tus edificios del gobierno en Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en lugares múltiples. Te guste o no – y me creerás, muchas personas no les gustó mucho Roma, tampoco – América es ahora el corazón de la llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que el Olimpo está aquí. Y estamos aquí."

"Pues bien por ahora deberíamos conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once. Habrá amigos nuevos para conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana. Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata esta noche, y simplemente adoro el chocolate."

Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima, blanca de terciopelo, pero mientras él seguía levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo no era ropa interior; era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón debajo de pelaje blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla.

Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por completo a él. Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, luego cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas.

Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un enorme semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el

cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco de caballo.

"Qué alivio." El centauro dijo. "Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto tiempo, mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven, Teseo Jackson. Conozcamos a los otros campistas."

En serio ¿Qué les pasa? Estan constantemente usando mi nombre completo, lo únio que falta es que tambien usen mi segundo nombre. Mi nimbre esta bien pero no me gusta que me llamen constantemento 'Teseo Jackson'

Puedo entender porque madre no quiso involucrarse con esta pandilla, son demasiado dramáticos.

* * *

 **Mávro Psychí son una especie creada por Percathea. Se alimentan de la oscuridad del alma de los mortales, son como una especie de parrasito indetectable. Una vez que se terminan de alimentar de un individuo éste muere, por lo general se alimentan de un mismo individuo durante una década. No tienen forma fisica. Son indestructibles, la única forma de vencerlos es si Percy muere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que llevo mucho sin actualizar y me disculpo. Podria poner mil escusas pero... ¿De que serviria? Lo hecho hecho esta.**

 **Aqui os dejo el capitulo 7, ¿es el 7? bueno disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

Una vez superado el hecho de que mi profesor de latín era Quirón, tuvimos un viaje agradable, aunque me cuidé de no andar detrás de él. Yo había hecho de patrulla recoge-caca en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy un par de veces, y, lo siento, yo no confiaba en la parte de atrás de Quirón de la manera en que confiaba de su frente.

Pasamos por el hoyo de voleibol. Varios de los campistas se dieron un codazo el uno al otro. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: "Es él". La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando encamisetas naranja de CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, con nada más para cubrir sus melenudos traseros desnudos. Yo no era normalmente tímido, pero la forma en que me miraban me hacía sentir incómodo. Me sentía como que estaban esperando que yo diera un sopetón o algo así.

Miré hacia atrás a la granja. Era mucho más grande de lo que había percibido— cuatro pisos de altura, cielo azul con adornos blancos, como un balneario de lujo. Estaba mirando a la veleta del águila de bronce en la parte superior, cuando algo me llamó la atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del ático gablete. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un segundo, y tuve la clara impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Le pregunté a Quirón.

Él miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando, y su sonrisa desapareció.

"Sólo el ático."

"¿Alguien vive ahí?"

"No", dijo con firmeza. "No es una cosa viva."

Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero. Pero también estaba seguro de que algo había movido la cortina.

 **"Se trata del Oráculo de Delfos."** Dijo Nox con su voz espeluznante de siempre. **"¡Mi voz no es espeluznante!"**

Ignore el comentario de Nox.

"Vamos, Teseo," dijo Quirón, su tono alegre ahora era un poco forzado."Falta mucho por ver."

Caminamos a través de los campos de fresas, donde los campistasestaban recogiendo sacos de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretaba una melodía en una flauta de caña. Quirón me dijo que el campamento cultivaba una buena cosecha para exportar a los restaurantes de Nueva York y el Monte Olimpo.

"Esto paga nuestros gastos", explicó. "Y las fresas se toman casi sin esfuerzo."

Dijo que el Sr. D tenía este efecto en plantas con frutos: ellas solo se volvían locos cuando él estaba cerca. Esto trabajaba mejor con las uvas de vino, pero el Sr. D no tenía permitid cultivarlas pr orden de Zeus, por lo que crecieron fresas en su lugar.

Vi al sátiro tocando su flauta. Su música fue causando que líneas de bichos dejaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como los refugiados que huyen de un incendio. Me preguntaba si Grover podría hacer ese tipo de magia con la música. Me preguntaba si todavía estaba dentro de la casa, siendo reprendido por el Sr. D.

"Grover no se meterá en demasiados problemas, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté a Quirón. "Quiero decir... él fue un buen protector. De verdad."

Si, bueno, puede que no haya sonado muy convencido.

Pero a pesar de todo Grover es mi amigo y trate de ayudarlo pero una parte de mi cerebro todavia sigue reviviendo la imagen de Grover inconsciente mientras el minotauro nos perseguia y no deja de pensar que mama no hubiese muerto si él no nos hubiera retrasado tanto.

Quirón suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de su lomo de caballo como una silla de montar.

"Grover tiene grandes sueños, Teseo. Tal vez más grandes que razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo, primero tiene que demostrar una gran valentía teniendo éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y trayéndolo a salvo a la Colina Mestiza."

"¡Pero lo hizo!"

"Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo," dijo Quirón. "Pero no es mi lugar juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de Cloven Elders deben decidir. Me temo que no puedan ver esta tarea como un éxito. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Luego está el lamentable... ah... destino de tu madre. Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacaste en el lindero de propiedad. El Consejo podría preguntarse si esto nomuestra nada de coraje por parte de Grover."

Quise protestar. Pero una parte de mi cerebro le daba la razón. Pero tambien me sentia culpable.

Si no le hubiera dado a Grover el esquinazo en la estación de autobuses... Las cosas podrian haber salido de otra manera, he de reconozer que esto tambien es mi culpa.

"Él va a tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"

Quirón hizo una mueca. "Me temo que esta fue la segunda oportunidad de Grover, Teseo. El consejo no estaba ansioso de darle otra, tampoco, después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo sabe, le aconsejé esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para su edad... ".

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Oh, veintiocho años."

"¡Qué! ¿Y está en sexto grado?"

Pobre, pobre Grover.

"Los sátiros maduran la mitad de rápido que los seres humanos,Teseo. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de escuela media en los últimos seis años".

No puedo expresar con palabras la lastima que siento por el ahora mismo.

"Eso es horrible." Por decir poco...

"Absolutamente", Quirón acordó. "En cualquier caso, Grover maduró tardíamente, incluso para los estándares de un sátiro, y aún no es muy competente en la magia del bosque. ¡Ay!, estaba tan ansioso por cumplir su sueño. Tal vez ahora él encontrará otra carrera...".

"Eso no es justo", le dije. "¿Lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿Fue realmente tan malo?"

Quirón apartó la mirada rápidamente. "Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero yo no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el tema. Algo se me había ocurrido cuando Quirón habló sobre el destino de mi madre,como si estuviera evitando intencionadamente la palabra muerte. Los comienzos de una idea-una pequeña esperanza de fuego-comenzarona formarse en mi mente.

" Quirón ", dije. "Si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo esto es real..."

"¿Sí, hijo?"

 **"Teseo ni se te ocurra-"**

"¿Significa eso que el Inframundo es real, también?" La expresión de Quirón se oscureció.

 **"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?"**

"Sí, hijo." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendocuidadosamente sus palabras. "Hay un lugar donde los espíritus vandespués de la muerte. Pero, por ahora... hasta que sepamos más...Insto a que lo saques de tu mente".

 **"Hazle caso."**

"¿Qué quieres decir...hasta que sepamos más?"

"Vamos, Teseo. Vamos a ver el bosque".

Decidi dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

Conforme nos acercamos, me di cuenta de lo grande que era el bosque. Ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos, podrías imaginar que nadie había estado allí desde los nativos americanos.

Quirón, dijo, "Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probarsuerte, pero ve armado."

"¿Llenos de qué?", Le pregunté. "¿Armado con qué?"

"Ya lo verás. La Captura de la Bandera es este viernes por la noche. ¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?"

"¿Mi propia que?"

"No," dijo Quirón. "No creo que lo tengas. Creo que un tamaño cinco te servirá. Voy a visitar el arsenal más tarde."

Quería preguntar qué tipo de campamento de verano tenía un arsenal, pero había muchas otras cosas en qué pensar, por lo que el recorrido continuó. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de canoas, los establos (los cuales a Quirón no parecían gustarle mucho), el campo de tiro de jabalina, el anfiteatro de canto y el escenario donde Quirón dijo que tenían combates de espada y lanza.

"¿Combates de espada y lanza?", Le pregunté."Los retos de la cabaña y todo eso", explicó. "No es . Oh, sí, y hay un comedor del cuartel".

Después de todo lo que vi solo puedo decir que este campamento es o muy guay o muy chungo. Oí a Nox riendose a carcajadas de mi durante casi todo el recorrido. Si se luchar con una espada, soy el campeon nacional de esgrima en la categoria sub 16. La única razón por la que no he intentado competir en una categoria más alta aún es por que mi mama esta muy en contra de que su pequeño bebe luche contra chicos de 17 o 18 años. Tambien soy bueno en la lucha libre, no porque haya competido sino porque desde que era muy pequeño acostumbro a meterme al menos en una pelea por semana, ten en cuenta que meterme en una sola pelea en una semana para mi es una semana de la leche.

Suelo atraer a los problemas o los problemas me atraen a mi. No lo tengo muy claro.

Quirón señaló un pabellón al aire libre enmarcado en columnas griegas blancas sobre una colina con vista al mar. Había una docena de mesas de picnic de piedra. Sin techo. Sin paredes.

"¿Qué haceis cuando llueve?", Le pregunté.

Quirón me miró como si fuera un poco raro. "Todavía tenemos que comer, ¿no?" Pensé que tendrian alguna clase de protección divina para protegerse de la lluvia asi que decidí cambiar de tema.

Por último, me mostró las cabañas. Había doce de ellas, ubicadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban dispuestas en U, con dos en la base y cinco en una fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extraña de edificios que había visto. Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de bronce por encima de la puerta (impares en el lado izquierdo, pares ala derecha), no se veían para nada iguales. La número nueve tenía chimeneas, como una fábrica diminuta. La número cuatro tenía enredaderas de tomate en las paredes y un techo de césped real. La siete parecía estar hecha de oro macizo, que brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible de ver. Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, flores, y un par de aros de baloncesto (los cuales eran más que mi altura).

En el centro del campo había una gran piedra revestida con una hoguera. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde calurosa, el corazón ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años de edad estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando las brasas con un palo. Una niña de tan solo nueve años cuidando del fuego, UNA NIÑA DE NUEVE AÑOS.

Por el amor de todos los dioses a que clase de idiota siquiera se le ocurre dejar a una niñita tan cerca de un fuego sola. Os dire que a un retrasado mental.

Aprovechando que un campista se acerco a Quirón para preguntarse algo sbre algun juego, captura la bandera creo, me separe de él y me dirigi a donde estaba la niña. Cuando me vio acercarme la niña me miro sorprendida pero no obstante me sonrio calidamente.

"Hola." Cuando llegue a su lado le di mi mejor sonrisa, la misma que mi mama dijo que herede de mi madre. La sonrisa superhibermega encantadora.

"Hola." Examine a la niña, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, la piel del mismo tono como la de los griegos, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido marron y lo más sorprendente de ella eran sus ojos, estaban literalmente en llamas. Aunque eran calidos, reconfortantes y desprendian una sensación de, ¿Cómo decirlo? hogar, si esa es la palabra: hogar.

Asumi que se trata de alguna caracteristica que heredo de su padre o madre piadosa/o.

"Mi nombre es Teseo Jackson." Me presente dandle la mano.

"Es un placer conocerte Teseo." Su apretón de mano es más fuerte de lo que se esperaria de una niña de su edad, pero nuevamente asumi que se trataba de otra caracteristica heredada de su padre o madre piadosa/o.

"Eres muy joven para estar sola tan cerca del fuego, podrias hacerte daño." Mi preocupación parecio tomarla por sorpresa.

"Estoy bie-" La interrumpi.

"¿Alguien te esta obligando a cuidar del fuego? o..." Estuve durante varios minutos dispotricando en modo madre gallina.

La niña me puso una mano en el prazo calmando mi creciente furia.

"Aunque me siento muy halagada de que te precupes tanto por mi joven Teseo no tienes porque." Ella me sonrio. "Nunca llegue a presentarme, mi nombre es Hestia."

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Dajadme vuestras opiniones.**


End file.
